Forsaken Light
by Fleeting or Missing
Summary: Takes place during The Mission of Enemy of My Enemy: Lighting the Dark. After battling with Ghaul and the Red Legion. The Guardian, an Awoken female returns to the watery moon Titan and encounters a certain forsaken Captain and a very different outcome to what she expected.
1. Prologue

Takes place during The Mission of Enemy of My Enemy: Lighting the Dark. After battling with Ghaul and the Red Legion. **The Guardian** , an Awoken female returns to the watery moon Titan and encounters a certain forsaken Captain and a very different outcome to what she expected.

Essentially an OC that has encountered every possible scenario in Destiny & Destiny 2, save for the scenario she is currently in on Titan.

 **Disclaimer** : I do this for fun. I do not own Destiny or any other affiliated franchise or trademarks within it.

* * *

It was almost like every other mission from before. Get in, slay all the hostiles, summon your ghost and let him laser the object of interest, get out and then reap the rewards except, we never made it out. Free I mean. When we left that base on Titan, we also left our freedom. I knew I shouldn't have come back to that place. Without my fireteam...

That Captain. He was larger than a regular one. He also had more resources than we expected. What type of captain can have several large servitors and a heavy shank at his disposal, not to mention a walker, is beyond me or my ghost. My ghost theorizes he isn't the low rank of Captain as thought, but may be greater.

Mithrax The Forsaken is what our intel has on him. Though to be honest in the position I'm now in, it feels as if I've been the one forsaken.

So much for vanquishing countless enemies of the light. Like, who defeated Ghaul single-handedly? Who disbanded the House of Devils by killing their Archon for their first mission? What am I doing? Blaming my comrades for not being able to find me... Not like they died during the fall of the City right?

I think it's for the best if they never know what happens to me. To be immortalized in the name. Tales spun as guardians sit in a cave from their patrols around the wall. Whispered at the bottom of pits and in the far reaches of space, to warn the newly spawned enemies of the dark. Of _The Guardian_ , to list them of foes she has slain.

My Ghost tells me my egomania is showing up... Heh... My excuse is it's my coping mechanism.

As for how the guardians who are looking for me. They think I'm dead, or soon will believe I'm dead. If the charred cloth of my cloak and the half atomized pauldrons that fell off from my shoulders are any indication.

I was unprepared. That Fallen, too many steps ahead of me. Looking back it that scenario. I knew I wasn't the hunter I was meant to be. I was the prey. The perfect Guardian, _The Guardian_ , to be made an example of. I hope the sudden data burst my ghost sent will reach them. Hopefully, a way for them to not fail like I did.

* * *

 **Sidenote:**

If you have any questions as to context, feel free to drop a comment.

Also in latter chapters may include trigger warnings such as excessive violence.

Word Count: **398**


	2. Chp 1 - In the silence, I notice

**Disclaimer** : I do this for fun. I do not own Destiny or any other affiliated franchise or trademarks within it.

* * *

 **[Earth - The Last City - The Tower - Hangar]**

A shout, "Cayde! Zavala! Ikora!" Sloane rushes into the hangar, finally purchasing some luck. Somehow she was able to arrive with all three Vanguard present.  
Zavala speaks first, "What is the matter?"  
Her eyes turn downcast. The feeling of a large void in her stomach. Then she looks up at him, hands now clenched and a burning fire in her eyes. "Two days ago, the Iron Lady headed a mission from me. It was of the utmost importance for the refugees still taking shelter on the moonbase Titan. It was going well but then, an hour after her departure we encountered radio silence. We tracked her down to the Solarium before we lost track of her signal." She takes a brief pause and looks at each Vanguard in the eye. "Approximately 20 minutes after losing her signal and unable to report, we received a very abrupt data burst, not even encrypted."  
Sloane turns away.  
Ikora breaks the silence, looking at a crestfallen Cayde-6. "We need more intel. What was in the transmission? What made that mission so important? Wha..."  
Cayde-6 Interrupts with a voice void of his typical mirth "Is she dead?"  
Sloane looks as if it weren't for her tough titan nature she too would be shedding a few tears. "From the evidence my scouts have reported, I believe so. I do not think any guardian could survive without her ghost. Even her..."  
Zavala speaks up, "That Guardian has shown time and time again that she cannot and will not be stopped. Gods have crumbled under her boots and hordes have been vanquished by her blade. I know the story I have seen recovered security footage of her falling from Ghaul's flagship, ghostless I might add. Surely a few fallen would still be no match for her."  
Ikora turns to face him, "Then you must also remember feeling our connection to the light being severed."  
Sloane stares at Ikora as if the Warlock in front of her has read her mind of what she was about to say next. Sloane beckons them to a data terminal where she summons her Ghost and a voice recording plays. "This is the ghost of -static- the fallen -static- weapon, it can confine a guardian's light -static- it is of the most importance that you -static- a defense for this -transmission cutoff-" She then brings up a hastily captured image of a writhing hunter on the ground. A collar of a sort attached at her neck, with a quick, scanned schematic of it followed after.  
Sloane speaks "The schematic was only able to give us a few details, maybe Amanda Holiday could check it and see what she can do."  
Cayde tentatively questions "Is there no further evidence of her survival?"  
Sloane shakes her head and summons her ghost once again. Some armor plating, half vaporized appear along with a shattered hunters knife and a piece of a ghosts shell clipped with what appears to be residue from a captains shock blade. All three members are all looking at the latter mentioned item on the list. Sloane brings them out of their thoughts "There were more pieces of her armor in the Solarium, but they were either too small or too delicate to even transmat. Residue from pieces of her cloak show traces of the metals found in shock cannons and even Wire Rifles. Without her ghost, the chances of her surviving a point-blank shot from a wire rifle or even a shock cannon are infinitesimal, the tatters of what is left reveal nothing but the obvious."

* * *

 **[Titan - The Solarium]**

At first, I thought we had cornered him, stuck in an enclosure of energy.  
Then we hit the switch.  
And the tables turned on us, like the switch. Fallen swamped the dark room and energy walls enclosed me and my ghost.  
Ever since entering the shielded room we lost our connection with the outside world. My ghost had been struggling tirelessly to penetrate through their signal jammers.  
Every fallen in this station was either ranked vandal or higher, wire rifles, trace rifles marked at me. Chittering, taunting, laughing at my expense. There were a few captains, each holding a shrapnel launcher, only one mattered. Towering over his subordinate vandals and standing a head taller than the other captains in the room. A dreg entered the room clutching what seemed to be a heavily modified scorch cannon way too large for its scrawny body and passed it to Mithrax, who sheathed one of his blades. Then with a wave of his one unsheathed sword, the walls fell.  
Bullets fired from my MIDA Multi-Tool pierce through masked vandals, a hiss of ether spraying. Then the first hit. In the chaos, I did not see a captain fire their shrapnel launcher in my back first I went stumbling forward, my next shot missing its mark as I involuntarily squeeze the trigger. Then it is the hot searing pain of a dozen wire rifles striking me all over. I cry out in anguish and jump towards a captain, my ghost subspaces my scout rifle as I bring out my knife and angle it towards its neck region. It lands and the captains' ether sprays over my arms and mask as it gurgles and shrieks in pain. I turn around bringing my knife in front of my mask to narrowly deflect a shot from a wire rifle, its power still ringing through the knife and up my arm. But I'm not prepared for the large shock blade of The Captain as it clashes with my knife. My arms quake of exertion, his swords crackle with energy, and my arms give as the knife in my hand splinters.  
It is at that exact timing when my ghost exclaims, "I've gotten through" But before I could ask for a distress call, something large enters my field of vision. A deep hum, and then...  
A flash.  
I catch my ghost saying something.  
Pain, bursting through every pore of my skin.  
Then I detect the ring of a blade and a small light thud.  
In the silence, I notice.  
Where is my light?

* * *

 **Sidenote:**

If you have any questions as to context, feel free to drop a comment.

Updates are going to be random and sporadic!  
And like the updates, the chapter length may also vary.

Word Count: **1018**


End file.
